


Sanctuary | Oasis | Haven

by TR33G1RL



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, M/M, Polyamory, Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: Their love is kept secret, known only in their minds and in the cobblestone walls of the rundown inn on the unimportant island.





	Sanctuary | Oasis | Haven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late for Drake's birthday, but still here.

There is an inn on the farthest edges of an island. The food there is subpar at best, and the alcohol is hardly any better. Their rooms are clean in the way untouched things are clean, time being the only thing that ruins their cleanliness. The name of the island doesn’t matter. The name of the inn doesn’t matter. The location of the inn doesn’t matter. The inn, the island, the owner, the people who meet there - none of them matter. At least, most people who meet there don’t. However, for enough money, three very powerful individuals are able to stay there during quiet nights and are forgotten the second after they leave. During the quiet nights, these three powerful individuals are able to become people who don’t matter. All they need are each other when they are in the secrecy of their Sanctuary/Oasis/Haven.

* * *

  
  


**Sanctuary**

  
  


Over his life, Basil Hawkins had learned that the word ‘Sanctuary’ can mean both a place of refuge and safety, but it could also mean a holy place of worship. He learned the latter meaning first, when he was a young boy that held onto his mother’s skirts as she lead him to the place where he learned how to pray and read tarot cards. But that had faded to the back of his mind as he aged, and the former meaning became more applicable to Hawkins’ life. After all, he had found one type Sanctuary with pirates after the slaughter of his home, and though they had been fine with Hawkins’ practices, their ship hadn’t exactly been a place of worship, despite how many creative ways and contexts they used to shout the name of a higher being.

Times have changed since then, and Hawkins’ ship has become a place of practice and worship - a different type Sanctuary, though it was hardly a place of safety, given that it was a pirate ship. Still, it’s home, and Hawkins greatly appreciates his Sanctuary. He loves Grudgedorf as much as any captain loves their ship; loves the home it gives him and his nakama, loves the journeys he’s experienced on it, loves the way his ship strikes fear into lesser pirates. He even loves the danger that a pirate ship brings.

But there are some things that even Grudgedorf cannot provide for the Magician. Secrecy is one of those things, and secrecy is one thing that Hawkins requires for…  _ personal _ reasons.

So Hawkins seeks out a place where no words escape from the walls, a place that is safe and where Hawkins can relax. A Sanctuary. And he finds one in the cobblestone walls of the inn, in the room farthest from the door. He finds it there, and he knows he has when he has when only silence meets him as he thinks aloud about how soon he would be able to show his lovers to their new Sanctuary.

His lips twitch up into a faint smile as he imagines the types of worship he can perform in his Sanctuary.

* * *

  
  


_ (There’s a firm, rhythmic knock against the heavy wooden door and it takes only a few seconds for Hawkins to cross the room and unlock the door. He already knows who is behind it. He opens the door before offering a faint upwards twitch of his lips to the newcomer. “Drake,” He speaks, his deep voice loud in the silence of the room. “At last, you’ve arrived.” Despite the nearly emotionless tone, Hawkins lets some amusement spill into his words as Drake walks into the room. _

_ “Sorry to make you wait,” Comes the easy retort. Drake rolls his eyes as he steps past his lover, but there’s a faint smile on his lips in return. “‘But least I’m here now.” He shoots a quick glance around the room before looking back to Hawkins with a raised eyebrow. “Speaking of being here already, where’s Apoo?”  _

_ Hawkins offers a small chuckle in response as he closes the door again. “He will be late, per usual. I told him he had chosen a bad path, but he is too stubborn for his own good. We can start without him; it is his own fault that he is late.” When he finishes locking the door and turns around to find that Drake is right in front of him, arms on either side of the tarot reader’s head, trapping him against the door. But Hawkins isn’t even remotely intimidated as he reaches up with one hand to pull Drake’s off as his other hand finds the taller pirate’s shoulder. “Ah, there you are,” Hawkins remarks with his dry wit as the mask falls to the ground. His faint grin grows as he finds the light blue eyes softly looking back at him. _

_ A low chuckle falls from Drake’s lips as his hands move down to Hawkins’ waist. It’s hard, because of their height difference, but it’s not overly uncomfortable. “You know Apoo is going to pout all night if we do that,” Drake replies as his smile grows, though the warmth of his hands never leaves the tan skin of Hawkins’ body. In fact, his thumbs begin to trace the arches of his lover’s hipbones as he pulls Hawkins closer. _

_ “I am not suggesting that we make love without him,” Hawkins says with a roll of his eyes. His hands move up to cup Drake’s cheeks, feeling to growing heat of his lover’s skin against his palms. He fixes Drake with a sultry look, his red eyes already growing lust-filled. Perhaps Hawkins is a wicked man, fixing his lover with such an inviting look when Drake is so helpless to both of his lovers’ bedroom eyes. “Merely that we share a kiss or two,” Hawkins continues as he brushes a thumb against Drake’s lower lip. His smile twitches into a smirk for only half of a second as he feels Drake’s stuttered breath against the pad of his thumb, then his faint, sensual grin is back in place. “Is that so wrong, my dear?” _

_ Drake draws in a slow inhale before letting it out with a low laugh as he softly shakes his head. “Oh, you’re evil, Hawkins. You just look at me like that and call me ‘dear’ and know that I’m going to do whatever you say.” But Drake doesn’t even make an attempt to step away from the Magician. _

_ Hawkins chuckles in return as he brings his body flush against the Red Flag’s. “You’ve caught me in my scheme, I’m afraid.” A sly smirk pulls at Hawkins’ lips as he presses his bare chest against his lover’s. “However, if we both know that you’re going to do what I say,” Hawkins says slowly, amused by how Drake’s eyes follow the movements of his lips, “Then why should you not just give in and kiss me?” _

_ There’s a moment of pause, the last moment before Drake’s will snaps, and he murmurs, “Perhaps I should.” And he’s blessed with the sound of his lover’s deep but beautiful laugh before Hawkins tenderly pulls Drake’s face towards his own and lets their lips slide together in a seamless, easy kiss. The action is so familiar, and as both of them part their lips to connect themselves even more while they wait for their other lover, Hawkins knows that he’s found his Sanctuary.) _

  
  
  


**Oasis**

Having been surrounded by water his entire life, the idea of an Oasis had sounded almost pathetic, and the appeal had escaped him. Why would someone want such a small amount of water when they were surrounded by sand? What would make something as arduous as a journey through the desert worth it? Just a shallow pond, possibly with a few trees? Apoo couldn’t really see the appeal. When he’d asked the older members of the Longarm Tribe why there were songs and poems romanticizing the idea of Oases, they’d shared these weird looks and laughed and told him that ‘Maybe you’ll understand someday.’ Apoo scowled at the vague answer, but soon forgot it. He had other things to do, after all; he was a musician-in-the-making, after all!

Years later and Apoo is a famous pirate with a high bounty and a fearsome reputation. He sails the seas with his crew, writing and making and playing music as much as he pleases. Oh, and partying. Always with the partying. Wherever he went, so did the party. And for a good, long while, he greatly enjoyed the parties and the concerts and the raves and the social gatherings and this, that, and the other. Every day and every night, he’s surrounded by people, most of which wish to claim that they had bedded a Supernova. And though his loyalty to his true lovers never falters, he can’t help but find it hard to hide his emotions. He wants a place where he doesn’t have to keep his guard up, to keep partying until the next concert until the next rave.

For the first time in his life, Apoo understands the appeal of an Oasis. A small place of peace and rest in the chaos that is everything else.

So when Hawkins’ tells them to meet them in some rundown inn on some unimportant island, tells them that he found a place for them, Apoo is more than excited to see it. He rushes over as fast as he can, and nothing can describe the relief he feels when he sees his lovers waiting for him at the bar, a key to the room in Hawkins’ hand like a rosary.

And when Apoo tumbles into bed with his lovers, all three men smiling, he knows that he has found his own Oasis.

* * *

  
  


_ (Apoo knocks a quick rhythm on the door before impatiently pushing it open. He internally thanks Hawkins’ insight for realizing that he would be late, though the Roar of the Sea is more than a little angry with himself for being late. He quickly enters the room, shutting the door and locking before turning to face his lovers. If he doesn’t lock the door before seeing them, he knows he won’t even remember to close the door because he’ll be too distracted by them. _

_ And when he turns back to his lovers, his theory is proven right. He stops dead in his tracks as he finds both of the men naked on the large bed. Drake is laying on his back, legs spread and toes curling into the sheets as his eyes look up hazily to Apoo and his lips part in a wordless call of the tallest pirate’s name. Hawkins sits between Drake’s legs, his fingers lubed as he slowly pushes one inside of the Red Flag’s tight body. _

_ The blonde looks over his shoulder, offering a sly grin to Apoo. “Ah, you’re here. We are sorry to have started without you, but Drake was getting restless. I thought it would be too mean to keep him waiting.” Despite his words, the blond pirate doesn’t look sorry at all as he uses his free hand to beckon Apoo over to their bed. _

_ Apoo blinks a few times before a grin pulls onto his face. While he usually would be pouting over them starting without him, he couldn’t feel anything but absolute joy at seeing his lovers again. “I’ll forgive ya this time,” He says with fake reluctance, though his wide grin gives him away as he walks over to sit on the bed just behind Hawkins. “But I get to go first next time.” He wraps his long arms around the Magician’s waist and catches his lips in a quick but tender kiss before Apoo rests his chin on Hawkins’ shoulder. Smile still on his lips, he watches as Hawkins’ finger slowly pushes in and out of Drake’s passage. It’s an addictive sight; Hawkins’ dexterous fingers slowly, methodically, convincing Drake’s body to relax as the cooper-haired man pants softly. _

_ Apoo untangles on arm from around Hawkins and instead moves it to rest on Drake’s thigh. However, the Red Flag instead quickly moves his own hand to hold onto Apoo’s, intertwining their fingers together before raising the musician’s hand to his mouth so he can press a soft kiss to the tan skin. “Apoo,” He whispers breathlessly as he looks up at his lover with pleasure-foggy eyes. “You’re finally here.” His body, strong and muscled and so well trained, is beginning to show the first few trembles of need as his cock juts up eagerly from between his legs. He doesn’t let go of Apoo’s hand, just holds it to his chest as his head falls back against the pillow and his eyes flutter shut and his lips part in a low sigh. _

_ “Lovely, isn’t he?” Hawkins remarks quietly, a fond smile on his lips as he crooks his finger ever so slightly. The push of his finger against Drake’s walls brings a low groan from the taller man’s throat as Drake softly squeezes Apoo’s hand. Hawkins curls his finger again, eliciting the same reaction from his lover. _

_ _

_ “Yeah,” Apoo agrees as he softly squeezes Drake’s in return. “But isn’t he always?” The rhetorical question draws laughter from both himself and Hawkins, who’s other hand comes to rest on Apoo’s on the tarot reader’s waist. Apoo smiles as he presses a kiss to the shortest of the trio’s temple. From the corner of his eye, he can see Drake scoff and open his mouth to reply, but his voice is cut off by Hawkins’. _

_ “Of course he is.” Hawkins’ words are confident, leaving no room for argument as he pushes a second finger into Drake’s heat. His smile grows slightly at the lovely noise before he looks to Apoo with a sly-soft look. “Now go kiss him while I prepare him. He has missed you just as much as I.” He lifts his hand off of Apoo’s and uses it to gesture towards Drake, who is looking at Apoo with a crooked smile and mussed hair and bright but lustful eyes. And damn, Apoo won’t say no. _

_ Apoo moves to lay on his side next to Drake, wrapping one arm around the shorter pirate’s waist as he props his head up with the other. Leaning in, he steals a quick kiss from Drake’s lips before Drake returns it with a soft kiss of his own. The Roar of the Sea pulls back just enough to smile at his lover, but stays close enough that they share the same air. “Hey, heart throb. How’s it going?” He asks softly as his hand slowly rubs circles into Drake’s side. _

_ “Very well, though I think you can tell that,” Drake responds with a subtle but cheeky smile. He moves his hand to rest on Apoo’s forearm, more than happy to let Apoo continue the relaxing actions. “And yourself?” He asks before his lips part slightly in a soundless gasp. _

_ A soft laugh meets Drake’s words before Apoo leans forward to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth “Much better now that I’m here with you two,” Apoo says before he leans in for a slow, deep kiss that has both men smiling against each other’s lips. Their smiles only grow as they hear a contented chuckle from Hawkins, and Apoo knows he will never need to doubt the perfection that is an Oasis.) _

* * *

  
  


**Haven**

Haven. To Drake, it was first a concept; the word hadn’t followed until much later in life, when he joined the marines. But before then, the word had been the closet in his father’s hideout that no one checked and no one knew that Drake hid in when his father was feeling less than mediocre. ‘Haven’ had meant a place where Drake wasn’t hit. It had simply meant a place where he wasn’t currently being put in more pain than he already was in. When he ran away as his father was killed during that deal gone wrong, he could only remember the closet and hoping that there was a place that was even remotely as that small space at the end of a dark, quiet hall. Then Drake had joined the marines and they had put a word to the idea - Haven. A safe place, one of refuge. The marines had been Drake’s Haven.

And in truth, they still are, though that is hidden by the ruse Drake has set up. A ruse that he knows that both of his lovers can see through. They know Drake is a marine. Drake knows they know. They know that Drake knows that they know. The situation is very clear to all of them, but they choose not to comment on simply because none of them want to confront it. None of them know how to talk about how they had screwed over their relationship long before they had even met each other. First Apoo had betrayed Hawkins and tricked him into joining Kaido’s crew, and now Drake is working to betray Kaido from the inside. Now they are in a love indescribable, and a situation seemingly irreparable. 

But Hawkins has given them something they can hold onto. Hawkins, the only one of the three who hasn’t and isn’t planning to betray his lovers. He found this shitty inn and gave it to them, and now this Haven is theirs to have. 

The marines may be Drake’s first Haven, but he hopes with everything in his power that this inn is his last. He wants to be done with it all, to cast it aside and bring his lovers back to this room and lay in bed with them until the world is different and so is their situation. He’d give anything for a future with his lovers.

And maybe, he thinks as two loving mouths make his neck their canvas, they can still have this even after Drake does his job for the marines. Maybe after all is said and done, his lovers will still love him, and they can still come back to their Haven.)

* * *

  
  


_ ("Mmn-" Drake's bites his lip as he feels Apoo's girth and length stretch his insides open in the best of ways. Even with Hawkins using four fingers to prepare him, Apoo's cock is still big enough to fill Drake full - to the brim, even. The position Hawkins' suggested only adds to this fact; Apoo sits on the edge of the bed and Drake in his lap, his back against the musician's chest and legs spread wide as Apoo's length fills him. His own cock is flushed and hard between his legs, eager for attention. "H-ah-" _

_ Drake hears a soft chuckle and he looks to the side to find that Hawkins is stepping from beside the bed to stand in front of the pair. Those red eyes look over them in a slow, appreciative sweep before he softly tells them, "My beloveds are so beautiful, especially like this. I love seeing you together in such ways." He puts his hands on Drake's thighs as he leans forward to catch the cooper-haired man's lip in a heated, lingering kiss that Drake returns as best he can, despite the pleasured noises that work their way up from his throat.  _

_ Hawkins' tongue passes over Drake's lips one last time before he slowly pulls away, leaving the Red Flag breathing just a bit harder as his eyes swim with pleasure. "Such a lovely sight you are," Hawkins says with a soft curve of his lips. "Do not worry about moving yet. Just relax and allow yourself the pleasure of feeling yourself being filled."  _

_ The words make a soft moan fall from Drake's lips as he nods. Now he can understand why Hawkins enjoys the act of cockwarming so much; the stretch and slight strain of it feels heavenly, even though Drake has to remind himself not to move. It's distinctly different type of pleasure than the one's he's used to, but he still greatly enjoys it. "H-Hah…" _

_ Apoo smiles at Drake's obvious pleasure, a low hum falling from his own lips as his lover's warmth squeezes around his cock. "You feel great, Drake," He murmurs lowly as he wraps one of his arms around Drake's waist. "Warm and tight and perfect." His words end long enough for Hawkins to lean over and steal a quick but sweet kiss from his lips, but they start up again when the kiss ends. "You're so beautiful, heart throb," he continues with a grin as he rests his chin on Drake's shoulder and hugs Drake to his chest. _

_ Hawkins smiles at his lovers as he gracefully sinks to his knees between Drake's legs. He hears the soft gasp his action draws from the other man, and it makes his smile grow just a little wider as he reaches up to wrap a hand around the base of Drake's member. "Just stay relaxed, Drake," He instructs calmly as he gives a few strokes to the hard heat in his hand. It draws a few lovely noises from Drake's throat that make Hawkins smile as he leans in closer to place a soft, teasing kiss to the head of his lover's cock. _

_ "Ah-" The Red Flag's hands hold tight to his thighs as he feels the warm, wet heat of Hawkins' mouth surround the tip of his arousal. His back arches, pushing Apoo's cock up against his walls in a way that makes him shiver. From behind him, Appo's other hand moves to Hawkins' hair, bunching it up and holding it out of the blond's face so both of the taller men can watch Hawkins as he pleasures Drake's cock. And in the slow, soft, breathlessness of the moment, Drake knows that this is his true Haven.) _


End file.
